hotwheelsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Flintnodule
Hello, and welcome to the Hot Wheels Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Custom '53 chevy 002 50.jpg page. Chances are, if you're here, you love Hot Wheels like we do. That's why we like to greet new users personally and provide a few handy suggestions to get them up to speed on how this particular wiki operates. In no time at all, you'll be helping to add to the knowledge base. And now for the tips: *When leaving messages on discussion pages, always finish them by typing ~~~~. This automatically adds your username to the comment so everyone will know who it came from, and when. *When making edits to pages, please leave a short note as to what it was you did. There is a space at the bottom of each page you're editing just for this feature. This helps the other users and the administrators so that they can know at a glance any new changes. You can see all the new changes yourself by clicking on the "recent changes" link found on the left of every page. *You should always try to make new pages look like the pages already created. That way, they will all look uniform and the information they contain will always be in the same place. This makes it easier on everybody to find things. *For information about how to do wiki-related things, check out the FAQ for more tricks. *If you would like tips on photographing Hot Wheels, just about anything you might need to know can be found by clicking on this link: Tips On How To Photograph Hot Wheels. And lastly, if you have any questions or suggestions, please leave a message on my talk page and I'll see if I can help! -- Sinnin (Talk) 21:42, June 12, 2011 Enjoy the Hot Wheels Wiki! Pictures Hello: Just wanted to say you take great pictures. Try placing a piece of white computer paper under the car, to help de-clutter the background! 09:36, June 13, 2011 (UTC) I'm so sorry. That was a great AMX image you uploaded. I didn't realize you just uploaded that image and were online currently, I hope I didnt screw anything up and you weren't current working on that article at the time. I was only looking at it thru Johnathin's edits and was cleaning it up from that, and just saw hey the image needed is uploaded already. Just until after I published it, then in the recent edits I box, I saw you just uploaded it 10 mins ago. Sorry If I screw anything up. Great picture BTW though. ZahaDoom 15:19, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Forgot to sign that last post sorry. I'm glad you weren't still working on the page, thats was I was scared of. I would never knowingly work on a page that I could see another user was currently or just working on. It was an accident, I'm glad didn't turn into a mess. :) ZahaDoom 15:19, June 15, 2011 (UTC)